The Gaming Ninja
by RagingSoul
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was nothing but the dead last until he woke up one day to a new power dubbed 'The Gamer? With this new found power, he decided to turn his life around. Watch as Naruto becomes the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Gamer's Tutorial!**

 **You are now [The Gamer] of your universe!**

 **To make sure you know how to play the game, you'll be going through a tutorial.**

 **Naruto raised his eyebrow. Where was he? Why was he surrounded by eternal darkness, except for the blue luminescent boxes in front of him? Was this some sort of Genjutsu that Iruka-sensei always went on about? Oh well, he would play along for now. It's not like this was something very dangerous or anything like that.**

 **The certain functions of the game are able to be performed verbally or mentally.**

 **[Character Status]**

 **[Skill List]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Relationships]**

 **[Quests]**

 **[Options]**

 **We'll go through this one-by-one together so you know what you're doing! Start by saying/thinking 'Character Status' so you can see your stats.**

The blonde-haired Jinchūriki smiled. This was like those 'RPG' games that he used to play all the time before he started to go to the Academy. The first thing that he bought from the allowance that Jiji gave him was a gaming system and his first game 'Shinobi Roleplay'. It was a very old pixelated game, but it was still very fun for Naruto. With that in mind, he thought what he was told.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki - Class: The Gamer - Age: 12**

 **Titles: Academy Student (+100% EXP Gain till Level 10)**

 **Level: 1 | EXP: 0/100**

 **HP: 2,000/2,000 | CP: 2,000/2,000**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Unspent Points: 5**

 **Money: 0 Ryo**

Naruto's eyes widened, "So I'm basically the playable character? I have the generic stats and apparently can approve them? Cool." This was the best Genjutsu Naruto had ever been put in.

 **[Next, say/think [Skill List] to bring up your current skills.]**

The Gamer did as he was told again.

 **[Skill List]**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level: MAX**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think every situation through. Enables a peaceful mind and completely disables any mind effects and tricks.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: MAX**

Grants the [Gamer] a body that allows them to live life like a real video game character. Sleeping recovers all HP, CP, and removes all negative status effects and debuffs.

 **Negative Emotion Sensing (Active/Passive) Level: MAX**

Allows the user to passively sense all negative emotions directed towards them. Actively allows the user to sense all negative emotions directed at all. Skill created by [?].

 **Enhanced Health and Chakra Regeneration (Passive) Level: MAX**

Increases the user's HP and CP regeneration by 200%. Makes the user's HP and CP four times what it should be.

 **Chakra Chains (Active/Passive) Level: 0(?) | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: ?]**

The bloodline of the Uzumaki passed on to the user. These chains are made of solid chakra and are able to act on their own mentality to defend you from harm. The Chakra Chains are locked until you find out how to unlock them.

 **Henge no Jutsu (Active) Level: MAX [CP Cost: Depends on Henge]**

The Henge no Jutsu is one out of the three jutsu that Academy Students are supposed to learn to graduate. You were taught wrongly on how to use the jutsu, and instead of the Genjutsu like Henge, your Henge is completely solid. You can transform into whatever you want, but be careful, don't accidentally transform into a rock and transform all your vital organs into stone.

 **Bunshin no Jutsu (Active) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: N/A]**

The Bunshin no Jutsu is one out of the three jutsu that Academy Students are supposed to learn to graduate. You are not able to do the Bunshin no Jutsu thanks to your horrible chakra control. The reason you have horrible Chakra Control is that [?], the [?], gave you a massive amount of chakra from the day you were born.

Requirements to learn Jutsu: Master Tree Walking, Master Water Walking, Master Leaf Sticking Technique.

 **Substitution no Jutsu (Active) Level: 50 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: 250 | 500 to Substitute with Random Object]**

The Bunshin no Jutsu is one out of the three jutsu that Academy Students are supposed to learn to graduate. You're proficient in it but you haven't mastered it yet. There's a difference between switching half of your body with the log instead of all of it. CP Costs will go down as you do more Chakra Control exercises and the more you level it up.

Naruto couldn't help but gape. "Dattebayo! I'm freaking amazing! This is flipping amazing!" Without being told, he ran through the tutorial by opening his Inventory. He saw a panel screen, but nothing was in there. The boy shrugged, it was pretty self-explanatory.

Next was **[Relationships]**.

There are many different types of relationships. You can see what people, groups, organizations, towns, and countries think of you. You're currently not able to see countries as you haven't even gone through one whole country. The level of feeling they have you go from Despised, Hated, Disliked, Neutral, Liked, Loved, and Honoured. There are romantic relationships you will discover as well.

Naruto nodded to himself as he thought about his relationships with people in the village.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi - Honoured**

 **Hinata Hyūga - Honoured | Crush**

 **Teuchi Ichiraku - Honoured**

 **Ayame Ichiraku - Loved | Possible Love Interest**

 **Iruka Umino - Liked**

 **Shikamaru Nara - Neutral**

 **Chōji Akimichi - Neutral**

 **Kiba Inuzuka - Neutral**

 **Shino Aburame - Neutral**

 **Ino Yamanaka - Neutral | Not Interested**

 **Sasuke Uchiha - Unfriendly**

 **Sakura Haruno - Unfriendly | Extremely Uninterested**

 **Mizuki - Despised**

The only thing that Naruto was surprised about was Hinata's interest in him. She… **[Honoured]** him? But they hardly ever talked! There was that one time where he saved her from those bullies, but that was it! He blushed brightly when he saw the **[Crush]** status about him. He never really knew Hinata liked him like that. He was determined to hang out with her now and get to know her better.

Ayame could also have a little bit of a liking to him. Sakura was no surprise; it was more of the cold truth just thrown in his face. He scratched his cheek and looked down sadly before he looked up with determination. "She may hate me, but I'll change that quickly! I'll make Sakura-chan my friend!" After his declaration, he started to realize that these relationships were actually accurate. Naruto started to wonder if this was a Genjutsu or not… Oh well! Time to continue!

There were no **[Quests]** , which wasn't very shocking as he had just got this power... Genjutsu... whatever! The options were there, but they were recommended to not mess with them unless he knew what he was doing, and he definitely didn't understand this yet. With all that over, the area around him seemed to brighten.

 **[Congratulations! You finished the tutorial! Once you wake up, you will gain these powers and be able to use them effectively. Everyone has great faith in you and can't wait to see what you do. Good luck, and become as strong as you can!]**

Who was 'everyone' and how would they be able to see him? He wasn't able to question it as a bright light surrounded him and he found himself jumping out of his bed and hitting his head on the ground as gravity came into play. "What a dream…" Naruto muttered as he rubbed his head.

 _Ding!_

A new skill has been created!

 **Physical Endurance (Passive) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00%**

This skill reduces the amount of damage the user receives by every level.

Lessens Physical Damage by 1%.

Naruto's eyes widened as he pushed himself off the ground. "W-What? This isn't a Genjutsu? This isn't a dream?!" As he started to panic, a complete reverse happened to his mood and he was filled with eternal calm. "Whoa..." Naruto muttered as he looked at the screen. After reading through the text, he willed it to go away, and away it went.

"With this power, I can become the strongest ninja ever!" Naruto screamed with a smile. Before he could rush off and experiment with his newfound power, his alarm clock went off. The boy's eyes widened. "I need to get to the Academy!"

 **A new quest has been created!**

 **Don't Be Late!**

Make it to the Academy in time, how else will you show off your awesome ninja skills?

Quest Rewards: +10 EXP, Relationship Increase with [The Rookie 9], Iruka Umino, and Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Quest Failure: You're late.

 **[Y/N]**

Naruto read through it quickly. All the rewards were great, and if he failed then there wouldn't be that much he lost. But if he did succeed, then he would be that much closer to levelling up, and that much closer to everyone loving him. "Dattebayo! Let's go!" Naruto accepted the mission and in the corner of his vision appeared a timer with five minutes.

The boy raised an eyebrow but instantly got it when the timer started to tick down. Naruto ran out his door and down the streets of Konoha.

"Whoo... I made it!" Naruto muttered as he sat in his regular seat by Sasuke.

 **[VIT has been increased by one for pushing yourself!]**

 **[DEX has been increased by one for pushing yourself!]**

Naruto smiled at the command before he closed it. He turned to look at the boy and aqua-blue met coal-black. Naruto smiled and nodded at him while Sasuke raised an eyebrow before he nodded back. Naruto turned towards Hinata, who instantly made a noise that sounded like 'eep' and turned away with flushed cheeks. "Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered to himself, standing up and walking towards her.

He had a little time left on the clock before Iruka got here, so he would take the chance to talk to the girl who liked him.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said with a bright smile as he slid into the seat by her. Hinata made the same sound she had made earlier and turned to face her blonde crush.

"H-Hey, N-Naruto-kun," She stuttered out, her face turning red by the second.

"How are you?" Naruto questioned.

The girl smiled and nodded, "I-I'm great, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled even bigger, "Great! We should train together after school!"

Hinata blush increased by a great margin, "W-What? Why w-would y-you want to train with m-me? Everyone s-says I'm weak. Even m-my own c-clan..."

She looked down, saddened. Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger and irritation. "That's a lie! You're probably the strongest girl in this classroom! If you wanted to, you could even beat all the guys!"

Everyone turned towards them with a raised eyebrow. Hinata looked away as eyes piled on her. "T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun. W-We can train a-after school, i-if you want."

Naruto smiled and instantly hugged her tightly. "It's a plan!" The girl couldn't take it anymore. First, Naruto had suddenly got in her proximity. Then he had complimented her and asked her to hang out with her - like a date! - and then he finally hugged her! She couldn't take it anymore.

The lavender-haired girl passed out in his arms with a small smile on his face.

Naruto looked down at his new friend with a raised eyebrow before he shrugged and gently lay her back in her seat as Iruka-sensei came in.

"Good morning class!" Iruka said as he reached the front of the classroom with Mizuki-teme following. Iruka's eyes scanned the classroom as he marked down who was here or not. Suddenly, his eyes landed on Naruto, "Oh, you're here! Mornin', Naruto." Iruka smiled and winked at him, marking down his name as present in the classroom. Mizuki-teme just scowled and looked away.

Naruto beamed happily, "Morning!"

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Don't Be Late!**

+10 EXP + 100% = 20 EXP

Relationship Increase with **[Rookie 9]** , Iruka Umino, and Hiruzen Sarutobi

Naruto smiled. Life was already getting better.

During the first half of the school day, his INT had increased by 2 just for listening in class. If he had this power long before, he would've paid attention all the time! Anyway, the first part of the day was over, and now it was his favourite time of the day. Lunch time!

The blonde-haired boy grabbed Hinata's hand and ran outside, ignoring that she just turned into a bumbling, blushing mess. He fell to the ground by the tree in the schoolyards and pulled out his lunch, an orange. The boy frowned as he looked at the orange, "I need to go shopping again."

It seemed Hinata had heard him, as a few minutes later she held out her bento.

"W-We c-can share, Naruto-kun," She muttered, looking away blushing. Naruto's cheeks flared, Hinata was being so cute! The boy nodded and moved closer to her. Hinata didn't bother saying anything as she dug her chopsticks into her food and shoved it into Naruto's mouth. The two kids blushed brighter, and Naruto felt his stomach rumble. "Did you make this, Hinata? It's really good!"

She nodded again, giving some more to Naruto who happily accepted it. Lunch went by quickly, at least it did for Naruto since he wasn't eating alone for once, and it was time for sparring.

Iruka pulled out two pieces of paper. He read the names off of them. "Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka. Come to the ring and make the Seal of Confrontation. Once done, the match will begin in three."

Naruto nodded, a fire burning in his eyes.

 **A new quest has been created!**

 **Defeat Kiba Inuzuka!**

It's the first spar of the day, and there is no way you're losing to a mutt!

Quest Rewards: +75 EXP, Relationship increase with the **[Rookie 9]** and Iruka Umino.

Quest Failure: +5 EXP, Relationship decrease with the **[Rookie 9]** and Iruka Umino.

 **[Y/N]**

The Gamer instantly accepted and ran into the circle. He and Kiba bowed towards each other and made the Seal of Confrontation. All the academy students started to count. "I'm so going to beat your ass, Dead Last!" Kiba declared to the world.

Naruto nodded, with a smirk of his own, "I'd like to see you try, dog breath." The countdown finished and Naruto jumped back as Kiba rushed forward.

"Get back here, coward!" He said, rushing like a wild dog at his opponent. Naruto dodged every attack, trying to get a read on his opponent just like they learned today in the Academy. Iruka said that the more you witness someone's attack pattern, their proficiency in strength and speed, then you'll finally be able to read them and defeat them just like- that!

Instead of jumping backward, Naruto leaped forward throwing Kiba off guard. He brought his arm up in one swift movement, connecting a devastating blow to the boy's chin, sending him flying back into the dirt.

 _Ding!_

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Observe (Active/Passive) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00%**

This skill allows the user to Observe whatever item, person, or thing they're looking at. Can basically Observe anything if you're really specific.

Naruto wasted no time in using that skill.

" **[Observe]**."

 **Name: Kiba Inuzuka - Age: 12**

 **Titles: Academy Student (+100% EXP Gain till Level 10)**

 **Level: 7**

 **HP: 730/800 | CP: 300/300**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 8**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 5**

Description: Kiba Inuzuka is the heir of the Inuzuka Clan. His best friend is Akamaru, his puppy, and he doesn't really care for anyone else but the male members of the **[Rookie 9]**. He doesn't care much for you though, he thinks you're the Dead Last and there is no way you're going to be a ninja, so why care about you anyway?

Current Emotion/Feelings: Pain, Anger

Kiba wasn't the only one that felt pain and anger. He considered everyone in his class his friend, even if they were all jerks to him. He would just have to convince Kiba that he was better than him, by not getting hit at all!

 _Quest Updated_

 **Defeat Kiba Inuzuka!**

 **It's the first spar of the day, and there is no way you're losing to a mutt!**

Bonus Task: Don't let Kiba Inuzuka cause you to lose any HP. Have a flawless victory.

Quest Rewards: +75 EXP, Relationship Increase with the **[Rookie 9]** and Iruka Umino.

Bonus Rewards: +100 EXP, Random C-Rank Scroll, Huge Relationship Increase with the **[Rookie 9]** and Iruka Umino.

Quest Failure: +5 EXP, Relationship Decrease with the **[Rookie 9]** and Iruka Umino.

Naruto smirked and ran forward to his fallen opponent. Kiba smirked from the ground and launched forward, thinking he had convinced Naruto that he was knocked out or something. The blonde-haired boy moved to the side and grabbed Kiba's arm, using his extra momentum to spin Kiba around and slam him directly into the ground and send him skidding.

Everyone winced that he hit the ground face first. The small HP bar above Kiba's head went from 730 HP to 670 HP. Kiba groaned, but stood up and rushed forward. Naruto looked towards his little puppy who just sat on the side watching. Was Kiba so stupid to not have assistance from Akamaru, which would've helped him win the battle? Stupid, cocky, and don't forget smelly. As Naruto saw Kiba coming, he channelled all his anger - or so what he thought was anger, and was actually chakra - into his fist.

"Come get some, dog breath!" Naruto called out as Kiba launched at him and Naruto sent a perfect uppercut straight into his opponent's chin, lifting him off the ground and literally sending him flying in the air and out of the ring.

 _Ding!_

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Power Strike (Active) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: Depends]**

The user channels at least 100 CP into their attack - and they can charge more if they decide to - into a part of their body. They use this chakra to deliver a devastating blow to their opponent. The first step to Tsunade's Legendary Strength.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Defeat Kiba Inuzuka!**

 **Bonus Task Complete!**

+175 EXP + 100% = 350 EXP

Random C-Rank Scroll

Huge Relationship Increase with **[Rookie 9]** , and Iruka Umino

 **You have levelled up!**

 **You have levelled up!**

 **[STR has been increased by one for beating someone physically stronger than you!]**

 **[STR has increased by one for a hard battle won!]**

Naruto slowly walked over to the fallen boy and reached his hand out to help him up. Kiba looked up, confused. "Instead of seeing me as someone lesser than you, please start seeing me as someone equal. Maybe even as a friend? I most definitely wouldn't mind that." Kiba smirked and nodded, taking his hand and accepting the help of the blonde.

 **Increased Relationship with Kiba Inuzuka.**

Naruto nodded towards him and made the Seal of Conciliation, and so did his opponent.

Iruka nodded towards them. There wasn't any display of proper Taijutsu, but the two did put on a good match. Naruto also used lots of chakra in his fist, just like one of the Legendary Sannin. It should be impossible for anyone lower than Jonin, but there was an Academy Student already channelling chakra throughout his body. Iruka chuckled to himself; he couldn't wait to see the Hokage's face when he put in his report for today.

After everything settled down and Kiba had his jaw popped back in place, the matches went on.

Shikamaru vs Shino was quick. Shikamaru was half-way into the battle and quit, so Shino won automatically. Shikamaru probably could've won if he put some effort into the fight.

Then there was Chōji vs Sasuke. Sasuke quickly dispatched of Chōji, but not after the Akimichi gave him a good workout.

Then it was Hinata vs Sakura. Hinata listened to Naruto's words and quickly Gentle Fisted her in the stomach, knocking her out.

The final match before the Semi-Finals was Ino vs Ami, the bully of their class. Ino won, but not easily.

The first match of the Semi-Finals was Hinata vs Ino.

Naruto watched from the sidelines as they made the Seal of Confrontation and the match started. Ino used her clan's Taijutsu Style, but it was no match for the Gentle Fist. As The Gamer experienced first-hand what Taijutsu poses were and how they were supposed to be done, he scratched his head. This was not what Mizuki was teaching him, at all. That damn jerk, he was trying to ruin his chance of becoming a ninja! He would have to ask Hinata to help him with Taijutsu after class.

He took his eyes off the match to open his inventory and look in it. There sat the scroll he had gotten. He bit his lip in anticipation, wondering what it was. His eyes landed on it and another blue screen popped up explaining what it was. The C-Rank jutsu was the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). Naruto smirked, his eyes flickering to Sasuke Uchiha. He chuckled to himself; this was going to be so great.

He closed his Inventory and looked up just in time to see Hinata break right through Ino's defences and totally demolish her with a four-hit combo that sent her reeling. Naruto clapped and jumped up and down, "Yatta! Yatta! Go Hinata-chan!" The girl blushed and looked away as everyone looked at him awkwardly. After Iruka checked on the students, the next match began.

Sasuke vs Shino. Shino didn't really use any bugs since he knew Sasuke would fry them without any remorse, and he was trying to build a good-sized nest for when he became a shinobi. So the Aburame took Sasuke on in direct combat, or in shinobi terms, Taijutsu. What Sasuke didn't realize with every strike he blocked and every time he was touched, a few bugs would be deposited on him and start to suck his chakra.

After a few minutes, the boy noticed and started to channel fire chakra in his lungs. Shino put his hand up, "I forfeit."

Every girl but Hinata screamed and clapped for their Sasuke-kun winning another match. Naruto just shrugged. It was a good match, and Shino was pretty tactical. But since those were the semi-finals, who was he going to fight-?

"Since Naruto Uzumaki doesn't have anyone to fight, he'll go against me." Mizuki sneered as he walked up to the arena. Naruto groaned and walked up to the arena. "If he can last against me for a minute, then he's able to move into the finals and we can have a three-way match between them. How does that sound, Iruka?"

The black-haired sensei looked at Naruto, but his face only showed deadpan. So he nodded, "That's fine with me."

 **A new quest has been created!**

Defeat Mizuki-teme!

This is the jerk that has always harassed you, ruined your training, and hates you for some unknown reason. It would be embarrassing for you if you lost to this scumbag. Survive against Mizuki for 1:00.

Bonus Task: You're not satisfied with dodging this weakling's blows. It's legal for you to hit him now without getting in trouble. Let out all your frustration and get one good **[Power Strike]** on him!

Quest Rewards: +100 EXP, Relationship increase with the **[Rookie 9]** and Iruka Umino.

Bonus Rewards: +200 EXP, Random C-Rank Scroll, Random C-Rank Scroll.

Quest Failure: +5 EXP, You're not allowed in the final battle.

 **[Y/N]**

Naruto instantly accepted. Oh, how he was going to enjoy knocking that smug look off of Mizuki-teme's face. Mizuki raised an eyebrow as he saw the demon brat glare at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Mizuki teased, causing some students to giggle. Hinata had a death glare towards Mizuki, how could an adult treat a kid like that and have such malice?

What people thought what Naruto was doing was glaring at Mizuki, but what Naruto actually was doing was using [Observe] on him.

 **Name: Mizuki - Age: 27**

 **Titles: Chunin (+25% EXP Gain in Leadership Skills), Orochimaru's Slave (Double Stats with Curse Seal Active)**

 **Level: 35**

 **HP: 4,500/4,500 | CP: 1,600/1,600**

 **STR: 28**

 **VIT: 45**

 **DEX: 32**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 30**

Description: Mizuki had always lived a good life and was a good man until the night that the Kyūbi attacked. After everything was over, he had no one but his wife and Iruka left. There was only one person to blame, and that was you. The [?] sealed the [?] inside you, and ever since the Third Hokage explained your role as [?], he's always wanted to kill you. He's worked his hardest to make your life a living hell, he wants you to die, he wants nothing to do with you, he wants you gone! He's waiting for the perfect moment so he can steal the [?] and bring it to Orochimaru, hopefully killing you before he leaves.

Current Emotions/Feelings: Hate, Distraught, Fury, Anger, Pain, Killing Intent, Killing Intent, KILLING INTENT-

 _Ding!_

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Sense Killing Intent (Passive) Level: 7 | EXP: 56.53%**

Killing Intent is one of the most famous things in the shinobi world. Everyone uses killing intent, some people use it so well that they cause their opponent to kill themselves before they even begin to fight. You have the ability to sense Killing Intent minimally, but can fully since it when directed towards you.

 _KILLING INTENT! KILLING INTENT! KILLING INTENT!_

"Naruto!" The boy shot out of his head and looked towards Iruka-sensei. He felt sick to his stomach, what was this feeling? Everyone else around him seemed normal, this 'Killing Intent' was directed towards him. It hurt, he hurt, he wanted to cry. He had so many things to ask about that description? Why him? Why me? Why so many question marks? What's this, what's that? The Third Hokage? He must know. Hiruzen! Jiji-!

 **[Gamer's Mind Activated]**

He breathed in and breathed out. "Yes, Iruka-sensei?" He said, looking him directly in the eyes.

Iruka nodded towards him, "Are you okay to fight?"

Naruto was about to say yes but stopped himself. "Can I get a few minutes to recover?"

Mizuki groaned but Iruka gave him a small smile and nodded, "Anytime, Naruto."

The blonde walked into the Academy, and as soon as all eyes were off of him, he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. He pulled out the scroll he had gotten in his previous battle; he needed to learn this quickly-

 **Would you like to learn Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu?**

 **[Y/N]**

Without wasting any time, the boy pressed 'Y' and it suddenly exploded into a million small blue lights. They swarmed around his body, and Naruto's eyes widened as they all flew back to him and slammed into his chest, nearly knocking him off his feet. It was a rush, it felt so great! Suddenly, he knew how to use the move; he understood the fire, all of the execution.

 _Ding!_

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Level: 20 | EXP: 00.00%**

The owner of this skill has a natural fire affinity. The [?] has granted you the ability to a powerful Fire Affinity.

Increases the power of Fire Jutsu by 20%

Decreases the needed chakra for Fire Jutsu by 20%

 _Ding!_

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Active) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: 100]**

The user summons a mighty force of fire from their Fire Affinity in their lungs and brings it up to their chest and out of their mouth without burning their insides. The secret to not burning yourself is to line your insides with chakra, enough so that the fire doesn't burn through your flesh and instead gently glides against the chakra and explodes through your mouth. The user can either form a huge fireball or they can control a constant flamethrower. Is able to add more CP to increase the attack power.

 **Hand Seals: Tiger → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger**

Naruto lets out a deep breath and stretches. He wasn't done yet.

"Status."

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki - Class: The Gamer - Age: 12**

 **Titles: Academy Student (+100% EXP Gain till Level 10)**

 **Level: 3 | EXP: 70/300**

 **HP: 2,400/2,400 | CP: 2,800/2,800**

 **STR: 7**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 6**

 **INT: 7**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Unspent Points: 15**

 **Money: 0 Ryo**

Naruto 'hmmed', trying to think of what would be best to do. If he increased his speed, then Mizuki wouldn't realize that until later in the battle. That would save him a good thirty seconds, but he had to save that speed boost for the end so he could sock him right in his baby makers. Yep, he was going to nut tap him to the extreme. Anyway, he would be stupid to add it to strength. Instead, he would add it to chakra and increase his body like he did in his battle with Kiba.

"Okay, so ten into DEX and the rest into INT!"

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki - Class: The Gamer - Age: 12**

 **Titles: Academy Student (+100% EXP Gain till Level 10)**

 **Level: 3 | EXP: 70/300**

 **HP:** **2,400/2,400** **| CP: 4,800/4,800**

 **STR: 7**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 16**

 **INT: 12**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Unspent Points: 0**

 **Money: 0 Ryo**

He instantly felt flourished. His whole body felt like it had upgraded. Well, it did, but still. Naruto stretched, popping a few joints. Okay, it was time to kick his worst enemy's ass. He ran out of the bathroom and onto the field where everyone was waiting. Iruka smiled now that he was back, hopefully, the kid was okay.

"Okay, make the Seal of Confrontation." Naruto bit his tongue to prevent him from saying anything and made the Seal as soon as Mizuki did. All the academy students started to count once again. During the last second, Naruto decided to change his plans. He wasn't going to dodge anything; he was going to absolutely destroy him! Chakra channelled throughout his whole entire body, feeling every pore and energizing the temple known as Naruto Uzumaki.

Nobody expected it coming. Not even Naruto who had already planned ahead. As soon as everyone said go, Naruto broke from his spot, his feet leaving imprints in the ground. Chakra exploded outwards- it was visible! Chakra should never be that dense it was visible! Mizuki-sensei's eyes widened in shock, and then in pain, as he felt everything that mattered to him break into millions of pieces. He looked down to see a glowing blue Naruto with his fist planted right where his family jewels were.

Naruto's eyes met his, and he swore they flashed red. "Surprise!" He shot up and uppercut him as hard as he could, knocking him further in the air than should be possible for an Academy Student, and even an experienced Genin! Mizuki-sensei shot through the top of the Academy's only tree and kept flying until he landed in a heap of himself about a mile away from the academy.

Everyone looked at Naruto as the blue disappeared. It had only been three seconds, but he had effectively destroyed Mizuki. The only thing that Naruto had to say?

"Oops."

 _Ding!_

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Chakra Manipulation (Passive) Level: 5 | EXP 00.00%**

The ability to manipulate normal chakra instead of elemental chakra. The Fourth Hokage was great at doing this, as his signature move he was known for that wasn't the Hiraishin, was the Rasengan. There are so many different things that chakra can do. Some good for the body, and some bad. With the ability to manipulate chakra, the user can do anything. You just have to use your imagination (and also have an abundance of chakra).

 _Ding!_

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Incomplete Chakra Mode (Passive) Level: MAX**

A water-downed version of the [?] where the user is usually a [?] and uses all the chakra they have to energize their whole entire body and strength it to the point where they're close to the [?] number one transformation. Once the user uses this technique, their body won't be able to handle it for about a few days. Using this technique takes up all of the user's chakra, unlike the [?] transformations. Since this version is incomplete, it severely damages the user's body and could possibly be fatal.

 _Ding!_

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Chakra Skin (Passive) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00%**

The user uses their chakra and defensively puts it over their whole body and clothing to protect from many attacks, but mostly Taijutsu. If your chakra is super dense and strong enough, then you could even protect from Ninjutsu and other forms of shinobi attacks.

Naruto didn't know what happened. He felt great after he beat Mizuki's ass, but then there was a crippling pain. All the blue boxes disappeared after he read them. He really hurt himself, hadn't he? What's with all the question marks? He fell to the ground and coughed up blood, but then his body took a red glow and he was fine. It was very confusing, he seemed hurt but fine.

 **Game Malfunctioning...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ding!**

 **Game Fixed... Restoring... Fixed.**

Naruto stood up, everyone stared at him in awe. Iruka couldn't believe what he had just seen. It seemed like he used a simplified version of the Raikage's Lightning Release Chakra Mode. But it seemed he got really hurt and his chakra was all gone. Iruka could check on Mizuki later, he was a Chunin, he would be fine. Naruto didn't really care about what everyone else was thinking, all he could think of was how strong this 'Gamer' power was making him and how much versatility it gave him.

It almost broke just because his mysterious powers were interfering with this. If things went on like this, he could become the strongest Shinobi ever!

All of a sudden, two ANBU appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come with us to the Hokage's office."

Ah, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruzen Sarutobi was known as The Professor, and he was known as that title for good reasons. He was intellectual, attentive, and could find out things in an instant. Sometimes he put those good qualities about him to bad use - well, in the eyes of some people - as he read Icha-Icha Paradise instead of working on paperwork. And then other times, he put them to good use, like when watching over his surrogate grandson.

Naruto . The boy was... interesting to say the least. He had an undying determination, as soon as he got something he would be able to figure out, and he got all the good traits and frankly bad traits of the late Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Bless the boy's soul; Naruto tried as best as he could but sometimes, he could never succeed.

And then one morning, something had changed for the boy.

The blonde-haired boy had woken up with a smile on his face, made it to the academy not just in time, but even a little bit earlier! He focused in class, dominated in the spar with Kiba Inuzuka, and then totally destroyed the Chunin known as Mizuki. Hiruzen had been watching through his crystal ball and flinched as he saw the literal ball-busting punch Naruto had dealt out.

But that wasn't the problem here. The problem was that Naruto Uzumaki had re-created a bastardized version of the Raikage's Lightning Cloak. Father like son, right? Instead, Minato had taken the Hiraishin and had perfected it instead of what his son had done. But that wasn't just it. Naruto hadn't just created a powered-down version of the Raikage's signature move, but he had also merged it with something like a Jinchūriki's Cloak.

Like stated before, Hiruzen was referred to as The Professor, as a genius. Yes, he could think and theorize about it all he wanted, but he needed to ask first-hand about it from the person who probably knew the most about it.

"So, Naruto-kun, would you mind explaining to me what that was back there?"

The Sarutobi Clan Member watched with intense concentration on how the boy reacted. Right now, he was seemingly calm.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-Jiji, it was entirely by accident. It just... happened, ya' know?"

He seemed to be telling the truth. His face hadn't twitched or anything, it seemed like Naruto was just a genius or prodigy with chakra control. Hiruzen stifled his laughter, it was weird using the boy's name injunction with any words meaning intellect. Hiruzen focused back on Naruto to see him grimace in pain. The Sandaime frowned. Did the jutsu have some sort of negative repercussion?

"Are you okay, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto frowned. "No, Hokage-Jiji, I'm in pain. Whatever it is I did, it seems to have negative effects on my body. Something like debuffs. Strain, hurt, making me feel tired. I think all the signs I'm experiencing relate to something like chakra exhaustion, even though I still do have chakra. It's definitely incomplete, but I want to work to make it not so debilitating."

He rubbed his arm, "I think I just need a good rest."

Hiruzen smiled, "From what I saw, it was pretty strong. If you could work through this and perfect the technique, then you could become really strong. I've also seen that strong hit you unleashed on the Inuzuka heir. It's just like my student's, Tsunade, but weaker. If you can work on that technique as well, then that would make you ten times stronger. Imagine combining those two chakra techniques? You could become a really strong shinobi."

The boy smiled weakly at his grandfather figure, "Thank you Jiji. I'm going to go sleep."

The Sandaime smiled again, slightly chucking and nodded, "Not yet, Naruto-kun. You're going to go the hospital to get a check-up, and then you're going to go say sorry to Mizuki for his rather embarrassing defeat. Also, a week off the academy would be good to get some heat off of you right now. I'd appreciate if you practiced your chakra control more before you attempted to work on such techniques."

Naruto's eyes widened, his growing anger about having to apologize to Mizuki discarded when thinking of learning new moves. "Would you have some old scrolls I could take and read up on?"

Hiruzen smiled, "Ah, of course, Naruto." He spun around in his chair and pulled out his cabinets before he searched for Chakra Control exercises. He smiled as he pulled out Water Walking, Tree Walking, and Leaf Sticking. He tossed them all to the boy who easily caught them with a small, tired smile. "Thank you Hokage-Jiji! I'll practice these on my week off."

The Sarutobi Head smiled and nodded. "It's no problem, Naruto-kun. Have a good break."

Naruto stood up and spun on his heel, excitedly jogged out of the door. Hiruzen shook his head with a smile, Naruto was already so strong.

He sighed.

Minato and Kushina would be so proud.

* * *

Naruto sighed. "Holy balls. I can't believe I got through with that. My acting skills are pretty good."

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Convince the Professor!**

 **+1,000 EXP + 100% = 2,000 EXP**

 **Huge Relationship Increase with Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki - Class: The Gamer - Age: 12**

 **Titles: Academy Student (+100% EXP Gain till Level 10)**

 **Level: 6 | EXP: 645/1350**

 **HP: 400/2,400 | CP: 4,800/4,800**

 **STR: 7**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 16**

 **INT: 12**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Unspent Points: 15**

 **Money: 0 Ryo**

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "I can't believe I almost hit the bucket cause of that jutsu. That's not happening anytime again soon." He looked around to make sure that there was no one there. No way was he going to the hospital! No way he was going to give Mizuki-teme an apology! He tried to dash off but was instantly caught and locked in a firm grip. Naruto sighed, turning around to see an ANBU with wild, spiky, silver-hair.

"Remember the Hokage requested for you to go get a check-up at the hospital. That's where you were going, right?" The ANBU questioned. Even though he had a mask on, Naruto could sense the humor he radiated off of him.

The blonde groaned. "So you're just going to... **[Observe]** me all the way there?"

Naruto laughed inwardly at how clever he was.

 **Name: Kakashi Hatake - Age: 26**

 **Titles: ANBU Commander/Jonin (+300% to Stealth and Assassination Skills/+300% to Reputation Gains in Konoha)**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?/? | CP: ?/?**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **Description: Kakashi Hatake has had a rough childhood and an even rougher adulthood. After his friends Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha died, he had fallen into depression even worse than when his father Sakumo Hatake had committed suicide. The only ones he had left were Minato Namikaze and the Hokage's wife, Kushina Uzumaki, who died years later in the Kyūbi's attack. Now alone, he's just trying to live life to the best he can.**

 **Current Emotion/Feeling: Humoured, Guilt**

"Yep. Even better, I'll escort you."

Naruto paid no attention to him and instead thought about his description. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, his hero? Had he died during the Kyūbi's attack? But he thought that he had destroyed the Kyūbi? Not only that, but his wife was an Uzumaki? The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, one of the most feared shinobi of her generation, known for her amazing Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu skills. Was he somehow related to her? Meaning... he was somehow related to the Hokage?

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He looked a lot like the Fourth Hokage instead of his supposed mother, Kushina. This was a lot to take in, but he felt as **[Gamer's Mind]** prevented him from lashing out at Kakashi. If he had such a great relationship with his father, then why hadn't he been there his whole life? Instead of letting him be insulted and shunned by the villagers?

And then, what happened to the Kyūbi? Was it really dead? Was it still out there? He had lots of questions and no answers.

"Naruto-san, are you okay?"

The boy's eyes flickered to Kakashi with a frown. "Yeah... I'm fine. Let's just go to the hospital."

Kakashi radiated a worried aura, but Naruto smiled reassuringly at him.

As Naruto began to walk with the ANBU towards the hospital, he realized something.

He had many things he needed to find out.

Naruto was grateful to be out of the hospital and be able to start training. He would worry about his father and mother later. Sure, he was peeved, but he just couldn't seem to stay angry. And who was he supposed to be angry at? The Hokage? No, he was already sure that his surrogate grandfather didn't tell him for fear he would tell somebody and then his secret would be revealed. Minato and Kushina's enemies would dedicate their lives to killing him. Being the son of two really strong and famous shinobi wasn't always a good thing.

Sure, he was angry at Kakashi cause he assumed that he was close to his father. Why didn't he adopt him? Or even check up on him? He obviously knew that he was the Yondaime's son. There had to be a reason he was ignored.

But, he was getting off track.

He grumbled to himself, calling open his **[Inventory]**.

"Ah, there it is."

He pulled out the three Chakra Control Exercise scrolls that the Hokage had given him. He instantly went to Water Walking. "This is going to be awesome! I've always wanted to walk on water. That's just absolutely cool."

 **Would you like to learn Water Walking?**

 **[Y/N]**

He instantly pressed yes.

 **Error!**

 **You need to learn [Tree Walking] before you can learn [Water Walking].**

Naruto itched his head. "Okay, I guess that's fine. Not as cool as Water Walking, but Tree Walking is still cool."

He pulled out the scroll and tried to learn Tree Walking.

 **Would you like to learn Tree Walking?**

 **[Y/N]**

"Totally!" The boy said before accepting the notification once again.

 **Error!**

 **You need to learn [Leaf Sticking] before you can learn [Tree Walking].**

"Son of a-!" Naruto screamed, punching a nearby tree with a **[Power Strike]**.

 **[Power Strike] has levelled up by one!**

Letting out a sigh, he opened the Leaf Sticking scroll and didn't even bother to read the text before he learned the jutsu.

 **Leaf Sticking (Active/Passive) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: 5 per leaf]**

 **The simplest Chakra Control exercise that is usually learned in the Academy. The user sticks a leaf to one of their various chakra points and has the chakra take hold of the leaf and keep it** in place on the body. Currently needs to have the skill activated to stick the leaves to your chakra points, but will be able to be used passively without any thought.

Naruto didn't bother cheering or anything like that. He was hoping to jump right into Water Walking, as like, who wouldn't want to walk on water? But now he had to stick stupid leaves to his body.

Sighing, he picked up a small leaf on the ground and stuck it to his thumb. Or well, he tried. Suddenly, the leaf exploded and shot forward like a blade. The leaf made a loud thunk as impaled itself in a tree.

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **What would you like to name it?**

The boy's eyes widened. Really? Just like that? Oh well, he wouldn't take it for granted.

"Chakra Projectile."

 **Chakra Projectile (Active/Passive) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: Depends on Object]**

 **A jutsu created by Naruto Uzumaki that allows the user to overload an object with chakra, and for it to shoot forward with great power. It depends on the object, but with the right tools, you could make this technique very dangerous.**

Naruto smiled. "Okay, so I didn't get Leaf Sticking down first try, but I got a jutsu out of it. I'll train it later, cause imagine what that could do if I used it on a kunai or shuriken! Even sharp pebbles could be deadly if I levelled it up enough." With that in mind, Naruto practiced sticking leafs to his tenketsu and gladly welcomed accidentally shooting them from an overload of chakra.

After a few hours, Naruto was winded. He could feel his chakra taking a dip, not enough to affect him, but enough to be noticeable.

His skill **[Leaf Sticking]** now stood at Level 10, which was the probably the hardest things he had ever done. Whoever came up with Chakra Control for people with insatiable amounts of chakra was just a monster! Anyway, all of his mistakes did give him a benefit. He had gotten **[Chakra Projectile]** to Level 7, which greatly increased the speed and power of the leaves he used. During this training, he had also levelled up **[Chakra Manipulation]** up to Level 8. But it then said that he needed to get his chakra control up before he could get any more levels on it. He'd do that later because right now, he really wanted to try **[Chakra Projectile]** with his kunai.

Naruto pulled out one of his kunai and pointed it towards a tree.

He started to channel chakra into it, and it slowly moved through and around the blade like it was concrete or something. He didn't give up though, he started to channel chakra into the blade until it glowed a translucent blue. He pulled his arm back and threw it forward, activating his skill as soon as it was about to leave his hands. A huge blast of chakra left the blade, almost knocking Naruto completely over.

The kunai sailed forward and went through one tree and stopped half-way into the tree behind it.

"Whoa! That was awesome! It may not be feasible in combat as it took me so long to channel that chakra. And it took a good chunk out of my reserves. About... 200 I think? I'll recover it really quickly, but still, I need like some sort of chakra conducting metal that lets me shoot it off instantly and for less the amount of chakra." Naruto muttered to himself as he quickly pulled a notebook and pen out of his **[Inventory]** and started to write these things down.

The blonde sighed. "Okay, enough with these skills. It's time to focus on other ones. Let's see... **[Skills List]**."

 **[Skill List]**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: MAX**

Grants the [Gamer] a body that allows them to live life like a real video game character. Sleeping recovers all HP, CP, and removes all negative status effects and debuffs.

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level: MAX**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think every situation through. Enables a peaceful mind and completely disables any mind effects and tricks.

 **Negative Emotion Sensing (Active/Passive) Level: MAX**

Allows the user to passively sense all negative emotions directed towards them. Actively allows the user to sense all negative emotions directed at all. Skill created by [?].

 **Enhanced Health and Chakra Regeneration (Passive) Level: MAX**

Increases the user's HP and CP regeneration by 200%. Makes the user's HP and CP four times what it should be.

 **Chakra Chains (Active/Passive) Level: 0 (?) | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: ?]**

The bloodline of the Uzumaki passed on to the user. These chains are made of solid chakra and are able to act on their own mentality to defend you from harm. The Chakra Chains are locked until you find out how to unlock them.

 **Henge no Jutsu (Active) Level: MAX [CP Cost: Depends on Henge]**

The Henge no Jutsu is one out of the three jutsu that Academy Students are supposed to learn to graduate. You were taught wrongly on how to use the jutsu, and instead of the Genjutsu like Henge, your Henge is completely solid. You can transform into whatever you want, but be careful, don't accidentally transform into a rock and transform all your vital organs into stone.

 **Bunshin no Jutsu (Active) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: N/A]**

The Bunshin no Jutsu is one out of the three jutsu that Academy Students are supposed to learn to graduate. You are not able to do the Bunshin no Jutsu thanks to your horrible chakra control. The reason you have horrible Chakra Control is that [?], the [?], gave you a massive amount of chakra from the day you were born.

Requirements to learn Jutsu: Master Tree Walking, Master Water Walking, Master Leaf Sticking Technique.

 **Substitution no Jutsu (Active) Level: 50 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: 250 | 500 to Substitute with Random Object]**

The Bunshin no Jutsu is one out of the three jutsu that Academy Students are supposed to learn to graduate. You're proficient in it but you haven't mastered it yet. There's a difference between switching half of your body with the log instead of all of it. CP Costs will go down as you do more Chakra Control exercises and the more you level it up.

 **Physical Endurance (Passive) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00%**

This skill reduces the amount of damage the user receives by every level.

Lessens Physical Damage by 1%.

 **Observe (Active/Passive) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00%**

This skill allows the user to Observe whatever item, person, or thing they're looking at. Can basically Observe anything if you're really specific.

 **Power Strike (Active) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: Depends]**

The user channels at least 100 CP into their attack - and they can charge more if they decide to - into a part of their body. They use this chakra to deliver a devastating blow to their opponent. The first step to Tsunade's Legendary Strength.

 **Sense Killing Intent (Passive) Level: 7 | EXP: 56.53%**

Killing Intent is one of the most famous things in the shinobi world. Everyone uses killing intent, some people use it so well that they cause their opponent to kill themselves before they even begin to fight. You have the ability to sense Killing Intent minimally, but can fully since it when directed towards you.

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Level: 20 | EXP: 00.00%**

The owner of this skill has a natural fire affinity. The [?] has granted you the ability to a powerful Fire Affinity.

Increases the power of Fire Jutsu by 20%

Decreases the needed chakra for Fire Jutsu by 20%

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Active) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: 100]**

The user summons a mighty force of fire from their Fire Affinity in their lungs and brings it up to their chest and out of their mouth without burning their insides. The secret to not burning yourself is to line your insides with chakra, enough so that the fire doesn't burn through your flesh and instead gently glides against the chakra and explodes through your mouth. The user can either form a huge fireball or they can control a constant flamethrower. Is able to add more CP to increase the attack power.

Hand Seals: Tiger → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger

 **Chakra Manipulation (Passive) Level: 8 | EXP: -**

The ability to manipulate normal chakra instead of elemental chakra. The Fourth Hokage was great at doing this, as his signature move he was known for that wasn't the Hiraishin, was the Rasengan. There are so many different things that chakra can do. Some good for the body, and some bad. With the ability to manipulate chakra, the user can do anything. You just have to use your imagination (and also have an abundance of chakra).

 **Incomplete Chakra Mode (Passive) Level: MAX**

A water-downed version of the [?] where the user is usually a [?] and uses all the chakra they have to energize their whole entire body and strength it to the point where they're close to the [?] number one transformation. Once the user uses this technique, their body won't be able to handle it for about a few days. Using this technique takes up all of the user's chakra, unlike the [?] transformations. Since this version is incomplete, it severely damages the user's body and could possibly be fatal.

 **Chakra Skin (Passive) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00%**

The user uses their chakra and defensively puts it over their whole body and clothing to protect from many attacks, but mostly Taijutsu. If your chakra is super dense and strong enough, then you could even protect from Ninjutsu and other forms of shinobi attacks.

 **Leaf Sticking (Active/Passive) Level: 10 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: 5 per leaf]**

The most simple Chakra Control exercise that is usually learned in the Academy. The user sticks a leaf to one of their various chakra points and has the chakra take hold of the leaf and keep it in place on the body. Currently needs to have the skill activated to stick the leafs to your chakra points, but will be able to be used passively without any thought.

 **Chakra Projectile (Active/Passive) Level: 7 | EXP: 13.21% [CP Cost: Depends on Object]**

A jutsu created by Naruto Uzumaki that allows the user to overload an object with chakra, and for it to shoot forward with great power. It depends on the object, but with the right tools, you could make this technique very dangerous.

After reading through his skills, Naruto realized how many he actually had. There were so many things to work on, but which one? He felt as if he should work on his [Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu] as it was the only elemental jutsu he had. He knew how strong it was because he saw Sasuke use it all the time, and imagine how surprised the teme's face would be when he saw that he had used his clan's jutsu better than him?

That was the plan. And the more he levelled up his **[Leaf Sticking]** the more he was able to use jutsu without expending so much chakra. He actually kind of liked it like this, not feeling so drained. Especially since he had so many jutsu that he could use.

Versatility was his greatest strength.

He shook away his thoughts and focused on his training.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto rushed forward, lashing out at the rabid wolf that tried to bite at him. He didn't know how he had gotten pulled into this situation. For the past month, he had been training in the training grounds, working on his Academy Skills, Chakra Control Exercises, trying to perfect his Power Strike, and working on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu in a whole.

He couldn't wait till he was able to manipulate the fireball better than the teme known as Sasuke Uchiha.

But he was getting off track.

He came back to the Training Grounds one day and he instantly noticed the change. There were no more sounds of wildlife, it seemed as if the trees stopped rustling, everything was still.

His [Negative Emotion Sensing] was blaring. A squirrel twice the size of a regular one charged at him out of the underbrush

He fumbled with the kunai as he pulled it out of his pouch, but was able to throw it at the squirrel and to slightly cut its face causing it to turn off its direct course and begin to circle him. The kunai only served to make it angrier. Naruto ran forward, his plan of attack was to not let it recover. He went into the Academy Taijutsu style, and slammed a Power Strike right into the snout of the monster, shattering its teeth and breaking its jaw.

Naruto stalled as he blanched at the site of the blood. The animal took advantage of that was able to launch forward and sink its jagged canines into the side of his shoulder. Shock quickly turned to anger and pain. He wrapped his palm around the squirrel's throat and squeezed, ripping it off his shoulder and slamming it hard into the ground. He brought his arm back and slammed another Power Strike into his face, making it a mess of teeth and flesh mangled together.

 **[+150 EXP]**

He sighed, "That really hurt!"

He couldn't stall though. His [Negative Emotion Sensing] was still going off the charts, but he wasn't advanced enough int he skill to tell where the bloodlust was coming from. That's why he knew that he needed to upgrade that, and he hated to say it, but staying here and... killing... things would be the best way to do it. And if he got EXP from it, then it would be easier for him to level up, and upgrade his skills. While attacking these monsters, he could practice his skills more than just spamming them over and over again.

He created three Clones and then jumped up into a nearby tree. A few minutes passed and his [Negative Emotion Sensing] began to blare.

Three animals rushed out of the trees and ran towards the clones. They were obviously not intelligent beasts as they jumped and went right through the intangible clone. And then over, and over, and over…

Naruto watched on with boredom and irritation. He ripped a piece of bark off the tree and started to channel his chakra through it. It didn't take as long to channel the chakra into it as it was to channel into a kunai. Trees were full of chakra, especially ones in Konoha.

The wood flew from his hand as he used [Chakra Projectile]. The wood slammed fiercely into one of the squirrels.

 **[-25 HP]**

That didn't really do that much damage.

Disappointing.

Sadly, the squirrels were smart enough to know where that had come from. He ran through hand seals as they ran towards the tree he camped in. Katon built up in his lungs and stomach, and he wasted no time blasting it at the squirrels.

Charred corpses were all that was left.

 **[+150 EXP]**

 **[+150 EXP]**

 **[+150 EXP]**

Wow! They were a great source of EXP. This was going to be a fun time for the Uzumaki. You know, unless he got his shoulder chomped on again. He looked at where the wound previously was and noticed that his clothes and skin had mended themselves back together. It seemed that it was because of Gamer's Body that it only depleted his HP and he couldn't get scarred or hurt like normal people.

He brandished a few kunai and went further into the forest.

Naruto had been in there for about a few hours. He had killed enough mutated wildlife to level up twice.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki - Class: The Gamer - Age: 12**

 **Titles: Academy Student (+100% EXP Gain till Level 10)**

 **Level: 8 | EXP: 0/3375**

 **HP: 400/3,600 | CP: 4,800/4,800**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 9**

 **DEX: 16**

 **INT: 12**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Unspent Points: 25**

 **Money: 100 Ryo**

The boy hadn't spent any points. He had a plan, the next time he fought again Sasuke, he would [Observe] him and find out his stats, and then increase them more than his! After that, he would definitely win a spar against Sasuke. All his damned fangirls would try to destroy him for beating their precious Sasuke, but it would be all worth it in the end.

During his venture in the mutated chakra animal forest, his Physical Endurance had leveled.

After he had killed many of the animals he had gotten a bunch of items. There was [Weak Leather], [Brittle Tooth], and when he had gotten into that brawl with a rabid beaver, he had gotten [Normal Leather] and [Sturdy Tooth]. Surprisingly, they even dropped Ryo, which made him quite happy as he didn't know how to else to earn money.

More Ramen for him! He didn't know what he was going to do with the other item. He could probably learn how to craft them into weapons or something like that. Or he could just buy weapons if he killed more animals in the forest.

He left the forest that day totally exhausted. Yes, he was on a "timeout" for ball busting Mizuki; but he was going to milk it for all he could. Mizuki wouldn't be happy to see him again and would probably make his life at the academy ten times worse. His plan was to defeat Sasuke, get his grades up, and perfect his Chakra Control Exercises so he could do the Bunshin and pass the test for once, damn it!

Naruto put all the things he had collected into his inventory and started to walk home. It was pretty late in the afternoon, so he hadn't expected to run into anybody. But there he was, tripping over the Hyūga Heiress, Hinata.

"N-Naruto! I'm so s-sorry!" The girl stuttered, as she tried to help Naruto up.

The blonde accepted her, surprisingly, soft hand as she lifted him up. He instantly brightened, "Hey Hinata! What are you doing out here so late?"

Hinata poked her fingers together, looking away, "W-Well, my clan i-is so stern. I-It's nice to g-get away once in a w-while."

Naruto nodded. He didn't have a family or a clan - well he did, but he was supposedly the last member - so he wasn't sure what it was like. An idea sprouted in his head. Hinata had already agreed to help him on his Taijutsu before the... ahem, incident. What was the difference now?

"Hey Hinata, you know how I asked if you could help me with Taijutsu before I was sent to the Hokage's office?" Naruto questioned.

The Hyūga Heiress looked up in shock, "Y-Yes?"

"Could you help me now? I don't really have a sort of fighting style. I just throw punches and hope for the best." He feigned a few attacks to show what he meant, almost tripping over himself after a few sets.

Hinata giggled, "O-Of course, Naruto."

His smile brightened, "Well, there is a training ground nearby. Follow me!" The boy began to run, waving his hand towards Hinata prompting the girl to follow him. They arrived a few minutes later and Naruto stopped and turned to face her, putting his hands on his hips.

"Okay, so, the Academy Taijutsu. How is it done?"

Hinata seemed to ponder his simple question, but then a metaphorical light bulb appeared above her head. She walked forward, "Okay, get into what you think should be the s-stance and I'll adjust it accordingly."

Naruto nodded and put one foot forward and one foot back. He then lifted both arms in a pathetic form. It was laughable. But Hinata was polite. She slightly smiled and nodded at him as she gently moved his arms and legs. Soon, it seemed that he had taken an actual stance.

"Okay, n-now throw a punch."

Naruto complied.

"Wrong, t-too aimed to the side. Again."

He threw another punch.

She shook her head, "Watch me, N-Naruto." She then got into the Academy style and punched. It was straight, simple, refined.

"Again."

Naruto grumbled but still went on.

"Much b-better! Now, onto kicks."

The blonde groaned. He regretted his decisions.

* * *

Naruto leaned his head to the side as Hinata's palm entered the space where his head had been a few seconds ago. He turned on his heel and brought his other leg up, aiming at her chin. She deflected it, closing two chakra points in his legs and then slamming a palm condensed with chakra into his chest, sending him flying backward. Naruto coughed up spit, but brushed off the blows, taking a look at how much HP he had lost.

 **[-55 HP]**

Naruto shook his head to clear away the thoughts and ran back towards the Hyūga. She tried to strike him with a palm strike again, but weaved underneath her attack and slammed his fist against her chest causing her to stumble backward from the force of the blow. He continued forward with a strike against her cheek and then a strike against her stomach before he had to jump back as she tried to counter.

He began to run through hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A huge fireball flew towards the heiress. She blanched and jumped sideways but the attack hit the ground and embers flew towards her, slightly burning her leg. She hissed and tried to rub them off. As she did, Naruto rushed forward, pulling his hand back.

"Power Strike, ha!" He screamed, chucking his fist at Hinata. She blocked the attack but the force behind it was too much. She was sent flying backward through the air. Her world turned upside down and then she landed hard on the ground, hitting her head hard. The world was a daze to her.

"-inata. Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto screamed, beginning to observe her.

 **Name: Hinata Hyūga - Age: 12**

 **Titles: Academy Student (+100% EXP Gain till Level 10)**

 **Level: 12**

 **HP: 900/1,200 | CP: 1,500/1,500**

 **STR: 12**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 9**

 **Description: Hinata Hyūga is the heiress of the Hyūga Clan. She's a shy, awkward girl. She looks up to you a lot, so much that she had developed a crush on you since you two had first met and you saved her - or tried to save her - from the bullies. Her clan isn't very favourable of her due to her less than adequate experience with the Gentle Fist. She hopes to do great things with her clan, but also with you. ;)**

 **Current Feelings/Emotions: Pain, Attraction, Embarrassment**

Naruto blushed as bright as Hinata as he read her description. Why was his power being so suggestive! He and Hinata had just become friends, and he liked Sakura-chan! Or... he used to. Naruto shook his head and began searching through Hinata's jacket.

She eep'ed and became redder, "W-What are you doing, N-Naruto-kun?!"

His hands ran dangerously close to her stomach. She would be lying if she didn't want to feel his warm, calloused hands against her skin. This was somewhat like a dream she had, just less toned down.

"Ah ha!" Naruto said, pulling out a cream. "You mentioned that you had made medical creams from herbs and some other things. I'm going to heal your burn!"

"I-It's on m-my thigh, N-Naruto-kun!"

"So?"

She let out a sigh and gently rested her head on the ground, promptly passing out.

"Hinata? Hinata!?"

* * *

Naruto's life had been nothing but training. He'd go the Academy, listen to the lessons, and do the work. After going to the Academy, he would talk to Hinata-chan and train with her in taijutsu if she was available. Whenever they sparred it really upgraded his moves. The more they sparred, and the more he learned about Taijutsu, he could tell the stance wasn't working for her. Her stats were higher than his; she should win in their spars, but barely ever does. He doesn't get lots of experience when she doesn't try.

So he told her to stop pulling her punches and to try and use the Gentle Fist a different way, a way more accustomed to her body. She blushed and he sighed, blushing as well. After training with her, he'd go home and begin to practice Chakra Control, the Substitution Jutsu, the Transformation, and the Clone. He could do the Substitution and the Transformation fine, but the Clone still gave him trouble even when he mastered Leaf Sticking. He moved on to Tree Walking.

During the weekends or days that he didn't have the Academy, he'd go to the dungeon-thingy his power gave him and he'd practice his skills and jutsu there that he didn't have to level up to graduate. His main priorities were the three jutsu needed to graduate the Academy.

He got little quests on the side and then spars with Kiba, or Shino, or Shikamaru. He usually won them, but sometimes lost due to underestimating the opponent. Sasuke and he usually fought to a stalemate, but if he was allowed to use jutsu he'd kick his ass.

His skills now looked like this.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki - Class: The Gamer - Age: 12**

 **Titles: Academy Student (+100% EXP Gain till Level 10)**

 **Level: 12 | EXP: 0/5650**

 **HP: 4,400/4,400 | CP: 4,800/4,800**

 **STR: 11**

 **VIT: 11**

 **DEX: 18**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 7**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Unspent Points: 45**

 **Money: 250 Ryo**

Naruto then decided to spend some skill points.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki - Class: The Gamer - Age: 12**

 **Titles: Academy Student (+100% EXP Gain till Level 10)**

 **Level: 12 | EXP: 0/5650**

 **HP: 8,000/8,000 | CP: 9,200/9,200**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 18**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIS: 17**

 **LUK: 12**

 **Unspent Points: 0**

 **Money: 250 Ryo**

He had decided to add nine points to STR and VIT, ten to INT and WIS, and seven to LUK.

The reason why he focused on INT and WIS was the more INT he had, the more chakra he had, and the more WIS he had the more he would be able to control that chakra; and he really needed it to focus on the techniques that he really wanted to improve. Chakra Projectile, Bunshin, Substitution, Chakra Manipulation, Chakra Skin, and no matter how much it frightened him: Incomplete Chakra Mode.

He was really nervous about how many question marks there were and how it could hurt him really bad, but he'd scarcely practice it every few weeks until he graduated from the academy in about a month or two.

With the talk about his jutsu, this is how they had improved.

 **Bunshin no Jutsu (Active) Level: 9 | EXP: 50.32% [CP Cost: 20 CP per Clone]**

The Bunshin no Jutsu is one out of the three jutsu that Academy Students are supposed to learn to graduate. You are not able to do the Bunshin no Jutsu thanks to your less than adequate chakra control. The reason you have less than adequate Chakra Control is that [?], the [?], gave you a massive amount of chakra from the day you were born.

 **Power Strike (Active) Level: 20 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: Depends]**

The user channels at least 100 CP into their attack - and they can charge more if they decide to - into a part of their body. They use this chakra to deliver a devastating blow to their opponent. The first step to Tsunade's Legendary Strength.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Active) Level: 15 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: 100]**

The user summons a mighty force of fire from their Fire Affinity in their lungs and brings it up to their chest and out of their mouth without burning their insides. The secret to not burning yourself is to line your insides with chakra, enough so that the fire doesn't burn through your flesh and instead gently glides against the chakra and explodes through your mouth. The user can either form a huge fireball or they can control a constant flamethrower. Is able to add more CP to increase the attack power.

Hand Seals: Tiger → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger

 **Chakra Manipulation (Passive) Level: 25 | EXP: 00.00%**

The ability to manipulate normal chakra instead of elemental chakra. The Fourth Hokage was a pro at this, as he had created the Rasengan. With the ability to manipulate chakra, the user can do anything. You just have to use your imagination and have great chakra control (and also have an abundance of chakra).

 **Chakra Skin (Passive) Level: 10 | EXP: 79.99%**

The user uses their chakra and defensively puts it over their whole body and clothing to protect from many attacks, but mostly Taijutsu. If your chakra is super dense and strong enough, then you could even protect from Ninjutsu and other forms of shinobi attacks.

 **Leaf Sticking (Active/Passive) Level: MAX [CP Cost: 5 per leaf]**

The simplest Chakra Control exercise that is usually learned in the Academy. The user sticks a leaf to one of their various chakra points and has the chakra take hold of the leaf and keep it in place on the body. Currently can activate the skill and keep it on passively without any effort. Can continue to increase chakra control this way, even when MAX Level.

 **Chakra Projectile (Active/Passive) Level: 8 | EXP: 26.92% [CP Cost: Depends on Object]**

A jutsu created by Naruto Uzumaki. It allows the user to overload an object with chakra, and for it to shoot forward with great power. It depends on the object, but with the right tools, you could make this technique very dangerous.

 **Tree Walking (Active/Passive) Level: 50 [CP Cost: Depends]**

Power Strike was probably the skill he used the most. Sometimes he barely recognized when he was using it. He kinda implemented it into his fighting style to use a little chakra in every attack, and then an abundance of it in a concentrated attack. On the path to destroying any sort of guard!

 **Destructive Taijutsu (Active) Level: 1 | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: 300 per Hit | Can Channel More CP]**

A jutsu created by Naruto Uzumaki. During his training with Tree Walking, he overloaded too much chakra into his feet and hands, destroying the tree. He decided that this could be implemented into combat. Instead of destroying tree's, caving in people's skulls and destroying their rib cages.

All he had to say about the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu was... eat it Sasuke.

For the Clone Jutsu... well, the 'horrible' Chakra Control turned to 'less than adequate', so that was good. And he had gained enough experience to use it, no matter how sickly the clones looked. It was horrid that after such hard work he had only got to level nine. It would discourage him if he could even be discouraged. Once he put his mind to it, he never gave up.

Chakra Skin... there really wasn't much to say about it. It was really his only form of defense. He had learned that it could block Hinata's Gentle Fist strikes if he condensed it enough, but once enough of her chakra was inserted into it, it'd collapse upon itself, unable to form a secure barrier when there was chakra intermingling with his own.

So he tried something different. He shifted the chakra, and changed it, and made sure that the chakra was instead deflected off of it instead of absorbed into it. It totally rendered the Gentle Fist useless, unless their chakra was stronger than his. Since he had so much chakra he could keep it up for a long time while fighting. And it would only serve to get stronger as he got stronger. If say two or three Hyūga attacked him, he wouldn't be able to block all the blows of chakra from coming into it, so he had to work on improving it even more.

He didn't use it much on Hinata, 'cause he wanted to be fair. But he felt as if she had helped him develop it enough to the point where he would be able to start to block Ninjutsu. Tree Walking was self-explanatory and then was Destructive Taijutsu. Well, it was in the name.

Or... he thought. He was pretty confident, but he wouldn't know until he went up against some huge monster or another shinobi. He palmed his kunai and looked towards where the forest was.

Time to train some more.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so I know it seems that Naruto is OP now. Maybe for an Academy Student, and he might be for a Genin. But I can tell you now that Iruka or Mizuki could probably kick his ass. Mizuki only got his ass kicked by Naruto because it was clever to the plot. But the fight won't happen like that in this story. In the first chapter, the super-duper nut breaking nut shot had only been for humor and to progress the plot.

The fight between Mizuki and Naruto will be very different, but that's all I will say.

Sorry for the long wait, haven't been really motivated to write at all. Lots of life problems I've been trying to deal with, you know? Break-ups and all of that shit. And school. God damn it school! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be The Graduation Exams!

See you guys later.

Edited: Accidentally confused Hinata's chakra levels with Naruto. Fixed it.


	4. Chapter 4

A new quest has been created!

 **Graduate!**

It's time for the Academy Graduation Exam!

You have been training months just to pass. Let Konoha see all your hard work.

Quest Rewards: Genin Title, 5,000 EXP, Jounin-Sensei

Quest Failure: Attend Academy Next Year, 2,500 EXP

Naruto smiled at the sight of the blue screen as he woke up. With a lazy wave of his hand, the screen disappeared. He stretched, his bones satisfyingly popping. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and combed his messy hair. He threw on a gray short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of baggy black pants, and slid on his shinobi sandals. He whistled whilst spinning a kunai on his finger by the ring.

With all the confidence in the world, he strolled out onto the streets. He didn't care much about the people glaring at him. It just leveled up his [NES] - short for [Negative Emotion Sensing] - anyway. You ask why he was so confident? Well, he knew he was going to graduate. He worked harder than he ever had in his whole entire life. Failing twice in a row left a bad taste in his mouth. He wouldn't make it three.

He reached the classroom and plopped down in his seat next to Hinata. She smiled at him and he winked. Her pale face turned a tomato red. He leaned back in his chair, throwing his feet up on the table and sighed in content. It was a good life-

"Will you stop being a dumbass, Naruto!" Sakura screamed. He opened his eyes and realized that Iruka was staring at him, waiting for him to be proper. He grinned and closed his eyes again.

They could wait.

...

His hand shot out and grabbed onto something that was aimed at his face. He opened one eye and saw it was a chalk. He turned towards the man that threw it and smirked. Oh! Mizuki-sensei!

"Next time it will be a kunai, Uzumaki. Feet off the table. Pay attention to Iruka-sensei."

He sighed and placed his feet on the ground and turned to Hinata, pointing his finger at the rest of the classroom and he whispered, "Tough crowd." She playfully pushed him, giggling.

Iruka cleared his throat for what most of been the thousandth time this year, "Today is testing day. We will be testing you on what we've taught throughout the whole entire year. Academics, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. You must score higher than an 80% on each portion of the test to pass. You must be able to proficiently display the Academy Taijutsu. You must be able to perform the Kamiwari, Henge, and Bunshin. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Okay, let's begin. Mizuki, would you do me the favor of passing these out?"

"I'd love to," Groaned the man as he took the stack of papers from Iruka and began to pass them out to the class.

 **Quest Update!**

 **Graduate: Exams!**

Get 80% on the History, Math, Survival, and Tactics portions.

Quest Rewards: 1,000 EXP, Onto Taijutsu Exam

Quest Failure: Failing

Bonus Rewards:

\- Score 100% on each portion. 500 EXP for each portion you score 100 on.

Naruto cracked his knuckles. This would be a piece of cake. His intelligence and wisdom ruled!

* * *

 **Quest Graduate: Exams! Finished**

 **+1000 EXP**

 **+2000 EXP**

He had gotten top scores, but so did Sasuke. God damn it, why couldn't he better than him at one thing! If only he could prove that he was stronger than emo, dark and broody. The next thing they were going to do was the Taijutsu exam. They would fight three students. He had got a quest for the taijutsu portion. For each civilian student, he beat he got 200 EXP, and stronger/clan kids would give him 500. Sasuke would give him 1,000.

"Naruto Uzumaki v.s Sasuke Uchiha!" Mizuki exclaimed. He wanted to see the Kyuubi-Child be beaten into the ground and become a bloody pulp. During this part of the graduation exam, everything was allowed. They'd jump in when it was over if things went too far.

Naruto barely contained his excitement.

"Yatta! I'm going to beat your ass, you fucking teme!"

"Hn, bring it on dobe."

The two of them walked towards the middle of the white circle and created the seal of Conciliation. Iruka breathed in and breathed out. He knew that these two wouldn't hold back and he'd have to clean up after them.

"Start it already, Iruka-teme!"

A wave of irritation came over him. He wished Sasuke would beat Naruto into the ground the same as Mizuki did, just not for the same reason.

"Fight!"

Both boys quickly ran through hand seals, finishing on the last one as they jumped back. Their voices intermingled as they said the name of the jutsu.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

A huge fireball came from both of their mouth's. It was obvious that Sasuke's was stronger. It burned hotter and was brighter. Naruto cursed as his jutsu was turned around on him. He didn't expect for Sasuke's to be stronger than his. That was a bad play on his part. He activated Chakra Skin and put up a guard, the huge fireball hitting him dead on and exploding in a fiery explosion.

Iruka waited, already preparing to create healing chakra in his palm but was surprised to see Naruto's clothes and hair were a bit singed and seemed to grow back. Was that a seal? A jutsu? Iruka would be lying if he said he didn't want something like that.

Naruto cursed. That caused a lot of chakra to blocked. He poured in about half of his. That put him at a disadvantage, but not that bad of one since his chakra levels were almost at the same level of Sasuke's. But the problem was that he wouldn't be able to keep up with that, the Uchiha had a greater chakra control level than his. He really fucked up.

He cursed his stupidity and rushed forward, pushing chakra into his feet to launch forward. Sasuke jumped backward as Naruto's fist slammed into the ground, jagged rocks flying towards Sasuke. The boy pulled out a kunai and deflected the rocks, but was distracted enough for Naruto to rush forward and slam another Power Strike directly into Sasuke's gut, sending him reeling. His body skidded and bounced across the ground for a good time before he stopped.

The Uchiha stood up and began to brush himself off. He channeled chakra to where the hit was going to connect so he took minimal damage. Fuck. He was smarter than Naruto as well, and tactics-wise knew more than Naruto. Even if he did score high scores on the test and it said that they were matched, the boy must have had experience with his family or something.

He took a look at his stat page and realized that his chakra was recovering quickly. He just needed to survive for another seven or eight minutes. His hand took a faint glow and then blared. It looked almost static like with the amount of chakra being pushed into it. It was his Destructive Taijutsu. He really needed to rename that until he made a style out of it, but for now, it was fine.

He hit the ground with another Power Strike a huge slab of earth coming up. He then hit his other palm with the Destructive Taijutsu on it, it explodes into hundreds of little shards. Sasuke cursed and tried to begin deflecting them with his kunai but they were too fast and small. They cut into his skin and embedded themselves in his flesh. He winced in pain but didn't have time to recover as Naruto tried to use the same tactic again.

Amature.

"Phoenix Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed, blasting multiple smaller but still blazing hot fireballs from his mouth. Naruto smirked. He hid behind the huge slab he had made. He wasn't going to use it to attack, but to make Sasuke think he was so he could cause him to waste more chakra and he would already have a defense set up. He hid behind the slab and placed two hands on it.

"Chakra Projectile."

A slow stream of chakra began to surround the slab of rock.

x - o - x - o

 _"You can't hide there forever, Uzumaki_ ," Thought Sasuke. The boy should be damaged enough to where he could finish this. He knew that Naruto recovered quickly and if you gave him enough time it'd be like if he wasn't even hurt in the first place. You needed to hit strong, and fast, and not give him room to breathe. The fireballs slammed against the slab and he smirked.

But the smirk instantly vanished as a huge slab was sent hurtling at him. Sasuke tried to move, but he knew he wouldn't be able to in time. Naruto had won. He had used the terrain to his advantage. It was terrifying how he was able to use the Earth and control the battlefield like that when he could only use fire. It must've cost him lots of chakra, and he knew that. If only he had more defensive or destructive jutsu to gain back control of the battle. But alas, he had not. Nothing destructive enough to destroy Earth. Only if he had lightning.

He closed his eyes, readying himself for the pain of being hit. He wanted- needed power. If he had it then he would've won, he wouldn't have been embarrassed in front of all his peers and his classmates. He wouldn't have to see the damn annoying grin on Naruto's fucking face. This was going to hurt a lot, and there was nothing he could do but accept it, no matter how much it damages his pride. But when he opened his eyes Iruka sensei was in front of him a hand seal at the ready.

"Fuinjutsu: Protection!"

Ink spread out on the ground and a barrier of chakra appeared around all sides of them. The rock slammed hard into the barrier causing Iruka to almost fall, but he held his ground tight until the rock settled back against the ground and the chakra left it. Iruka turned to Sasuke and smirked, "Nice eyes you have there, buddy."

His Sharingan blazed.

x - o - x - o

Even though he had won he was disappointed.

His Fireball Jutsu wasn't as Sasuke's! All his training, for nothing! He guessed it made sense, he had been training with it his whole life and Naruto had only been using it for a month. Sasuke probably even held back, not expecting his to be that strong, or for him to know it at all. But he almost got it! Next time, he thought he should just pour all of his chakra into the attack to make it super-charged. Even if it was a low-level, nobody could beat his chakra levels! Muhaha!

"NARUTO!"

He turned just in time to be punched hard in the jaw. He fell backward on his butt.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT COULD'VE CRUSHED SASUKE? COULD'VE KILLED HIM!?"

Naruto rubbed his jaw, "But- but I thought he would've used some Sharingan cheat or some shit! Like creating some armor or teleporting it into another dimension!?"

That only caused Iruka sensei to raise his fist again and get ready to pummel him; but Naruto cowered, "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei!"

The teacher sighed, "Next time, don't do that against an ally. Also, learn to preserve your chakra more or become more proficient in your chakra control. I can tell that you are almost at the brink of Chakra Exhaustion, no matter how fast you recover, you need to learn to pace yourself. You can't just keep spamming jutsu. It might've worked here, but what if someone had more chakra than you? Or knew how to deflect your attacks? You'd waste all your chakra and be a sitting duck."

Iruka turned towards Sasuke who was messing with his Sharingan. Iruka smiled at the boy, "You did great. You pushed hard cause you know you would've lost if you had done anything else different. You also didn't know all of your opponent's moves, so you didn't rush in. You thought quickly on the spot, you held on tight, and knew when you had faced defeat. Keep up the good work."

He turned back towards Naruto with a softer smile, "Keep up the good work."

Naruto bowed. He turned on his heel and headed towards Hinata who sat by Shikamaru and Choji. Over the past month, their [Relationship] had served to grow stronger. These three were good friends, and Kiba respected him. Sasuke was just a little more than an acquaintance, a rival. He didn't really talk to Sakura, but he helped her out with training sometimes with tips. Ino and Shino were acquaintances but they were close to becoming his friend. All-in-all, he had almost gotten everyone to like him or to at least dislike him instead of hate.

He was pretty glad about that.

"That was great, Naruto! You're just like Tsunade! Except, instead of a slab of stone she would've made a boulder and threw it at you in a split second!"

He chuckled, "I'm not that good yet, Choji. But one day I'll be able to hit the ground and make a mountain."

"That'd be a sight to see," Shikamaru sighed. Choji chuckled as he ate chips.

He turned to Hinata who smiled at him, "Great j-job, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you, Hina." He said patting her head. She blushed and leaned into the touch. Shikamaru smirked and raised an eyebrow at him but he smirked in return, throwing him a sly wink. If he hadn't had this power then he would probably not have realized that Hinata had a crush on him. Now? He was able to find out his feelings for her and become better friends before he decided what they wanted to be.

But he couldn't lie if he said he wasn't still attracted to Sakura, the color of pink associated with her hair. Or the smell of ramen, Teuchi's beautiful daughter Ayame. Even Ino's platinum blonde hair was cute. But even then, Hinata was probably the most attractive to him.

He shook his head and looked at the blue screens, ignoring the pout Hinata gave him when he stopped patting her head.

 **Power Strike has leveled up: 20 - 21**

 **Chakra Skin has leveled up: 10 - 12**

 **Chakra Projectile has leveled up: 8 - 11**

 **Chakra Manipulation has leveled up:**

 **You have won 500 EXP from the fight.**

 **+1 INT**

 **+2 VIT**

Naruto smiled at the Chakra Projectile leveling up. It took him almost the rest of his chakra to throw that stone at him, and it was so slow to encase his chakra on it. If it didn't level up from just his sheer determination of it not breaking against Sasuke's Phoenix Fireball Jutsu, then he would be upset.

A few more matches passed and it gave him enough time to get about 1/4 of his chakra back before he was called to fight again.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuuga!"

She gasped but Naruto rested a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Don't be afraid, Hinata. I want you to give it your all. Wouldn't you upset me by not trying against me? Calling me weak?"

She instantly shook her head, "Of course not!"

"Then I'll do the same," Naruto smiled and began to walk to the circle, "Let's make it a match to remember."

She nodded determined running to the circle. They made the seal and Iruka wasted no time.

"Begin!"

Hinata blasted forward as Naruto jumped backward. He knew that he couldn't face a Hyuuga straight on with Taijutsu. He would have to use other abilities in his arsenal to beat her or come up with some new attacks. Hinata claimed she was finding ways to over-power his Chakra Skin, and he wasn't going to risk it here.

He cursed as he dodged her palm strike and a jab. She was quicker than he thought.

He frowned as he ran through the technique he had in his mind. Everything he had was physical except for the Great Fireball Jutsu, and his Chakra Projectile - which really didn't count since he needed something to blast at her. He'd have to face her head on.

His chakra skin developed around him as he charged a Power Strike, trying to finish it quickly. She wouldn't let it happen. She spun through his attack, dodging the strike which disrupted the air with its force and slammed her palms twice into his stomach, a huge amount of chakra surrounding them. His Chakra Skin rippled like the ocean and disappeared.

Naruto moved quickly before she could get the advantage on him. He knew that their stats were almost even. But if they had a stat for determination, he would be hundreds of points ahead of her. He settled into the Academy Style, throwing a punch. She deflected it, sealing his chakra. He instantly abandoned the plan of attacking her head on, she helped him train in this style. She knew all of his moves.

He needed to take control of the battle.

He charged another Power Strike which her Byakugan caught up on. He threw at her and she dodged backward. He smirked - he wasn't aiming for her! It hit the ground hard, and a huge slab of stone appeared once again causing her to jump back further. He charged his Destructive Taijutsu and tapped the stone. Thousands of pieces rained upon her.

She smirked and spun, her chakra exploding around her. Naruto groaned. She was beginning to learn the Revolving Heaven! No, it wasn't complete at all. She couldn't get it to spin and the chakra around it was too thin. Some pieces fell down, but most hit her. He smirked. She over-estimated the technique and it cost her chakra. He would keep doing that attack over and over again, but he realized he was low on chakra as well.

He ran through hand seals, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A huge fireball flew from his mouth. She jumped sideways and batted away the embers that came at her after the attack ended. She hissed at her burnt hands but still rushed forward towards her crush. He knew this would be their final clash. They both were very low on chakra. He needed to finish this and finish it now.

He summoned the last bit of chakra he had left into his palm and put it forward. He hoped this would work!

"Chakra Blast!" A small orb of chakra shot out of his hand. He held back a scream as he arm was sent backward, twisting unnaturally. The blast of chakra made Hinata stop. She tried to use her flexibility to move out of the way, but it was too fast. It hit directly into her chest and imploded, sending her flying out of the circle and leaving a bruise on her chest from the force. Her clothes were still intact as it was a simple orb, but it hurt like hell to her.

Naruto winced at his broken arm. That was no good.

"The winner is, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called. He then ran over to the boy and looked at his arm. He frowned, "It's broken. Have you not used that technique before?"

"I just came up with it, sensei," Naruto said with a frown of his own.

"You need to go to a doctor-!"

"No, no, just watch."

His arm slowly began to twist back and his bones cracked back into place. He swung it around a little bit and then nodded. Thank you, Kyuubi. Thank you, Gamer's Body. Iruka stared on with a look of shock, _"The Nine-Tailed Fox?"_

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I'm gonna go check on Hinata now."

He then rushed over to the girl. Iruka frowned as he watched him go, but the frown soon turned into a smile. If the boy could recover that quickly then he would be a good shinobi when he began to grow up. He was already exceptional now. He would give Iruka a run for his money. Well, he knew how to counter his stone slab. He had a lightning jutsu for that. Fuinjutsu: Advanced Protection for his Chakra Strike. A flaming kunai for his chakra skin. The only thing he'd be worried about would be that Chakra Blast.

Hm... he found himself wanting to spar with Naruto more than ever.

* * *

He hadn't had to fight anymore after that. He and Sasuke got tied for scores again. He frowned. He still wasn't better than the brooder!

Next was the plain Taijutsu, where they had to prove they knew that. He and Sasuke tied again and he grumbled and moved on. Now it was time for the test that he abhorred. The damn Clone test. He knew that he could make them, but for some reason, he shivered. It was definitely his weakest skill. Would he not be able to do it proficiently? Would Sasuke score better than him? He couldn't let that happen.

"Naruto Uzumaki, could you please come back here?"

Naruto bit his tongue and yelped, jumping out of his seat. Hinata squeezed his hand once, "It'll be okay, Naruto-kun."

The blonde looked at her surprised. Now look who was taking the initiative. He knew he would have to as well.

"Thank you Hina-hime!"

"H-Hime?" She muttered, blushing. She laid her head on the table and passed out. Naruto just chuckled and walked towards the back. He entered the room and there sat Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme. Naruto smiled at both of them.

"I just want to thank you for-"

"Substitution," Mizuki interrupted, chucking his kunai at him. Naruto yelped and Substituted with a chair. It hit with a loud thunk. Iruka shook his head with a groan as Mizuki smirked at Naruto. The boy glared. He was definitely going to prank this teme later.

"Henge, please, Naruto."

He ran through the hand seals and transformed into Sasuke, "Hn."

Iruka chuckled slightly and marked down something on the paper. He then looked at Naruto with a frown, hoping that he'd get this right. He had done so well in the past two tests, better than he had ever done. All he had to do was to make three clones that looked like him and were efficient.

"Clones, Uzumaki," Mizuki stated rudely.

Naruto just smirked and ran through the hand seals.

Iruka took in a breath, " _Hand seals right... no smoke!? They look almost perfect!"_

"You pass!" Iruka screamed. He got up from his desk and hugged Naruto tightly who hugged him back, screaming 'Yatta'.

Mizuki frowned. He would have to have a change of plans. He couldn't stand one more day looking at the demon that had killed his family and had destroyed the village he used to be loyal to.

* * *

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Graduate!**

 **Rewards:  
**

 **5,000 EXP**

 **Jounin-Sensei (go to the academy tomorrow)**

 **Final EXP from Quest: 10,000 EXP**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki - Class: The Gamer - Age: 12**

 **Titles: Academy Student (+100% EXP Gain till Level 10)**

 **Level: 13 | EXP: 4,350/7,000**

 **HP: 8,800/8,800 | CP: 9,600/9,600**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 22**

 **DEX: 18**

 **INT: 24**

 **WIS: 17**

 **LUK: 12**

 **Unspent Points: 5**

 **Money: 2,000 Ryo**

Naruto sighed as he hit his bed. It felt so... good! He finally graduated, he leveled up, he trained hard and prevailed. He could finally move on his life. He could finally become a ninja. Now the next thing he had to do was to find out what happened with his roommate - he pat his stomach - his theorized father, the Yondaime, and Kakashi Hatake, his supposed father's student.

It was all a mystery.

Except for the Kyuubi. He knew that for sure. The INT and WIS he had gotten didn't lie to him one bit. He looked at his skills where he had the question marks at that he assumed to be the Kyuubi. He had to know if he was right.

 **Bunshin no Jutsu (Active) Level: MAX | EXP: 00.00% [CP Cost: 5 CP per Clone]**

The Bunshin no Jutsu is one out of the three jutsu that Academy Students are supposed to learn to graduate. You are not able to do the Bunshin no Jutsu thanks to your less than adequate chakra control. The reason you have less than average Chakra Control is that [?], the Kyuubi, gave you a massive amount of chakra from the day you were born.

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Level: 23 | EXP: 98.00%**

The owner of this skill has a natural fire affinity. The Kyuubi has granted you the ability to a powerful Fire Affinity.

Increases the power of Fire Jutsu by 23%

Decreases the needed chakra for Fire Jutsu by 23%

 **Incomplete Chakra Mode (Passive) Level: MAX**

A water-downed version of the Demon Fox Cloak where the user is usually a Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. It uses all the chakra the user has to energize their whole entire body and strength it to the point where they're close to the Tailed Beast's number one transformation. Once the user uses this technique, their body won't be able to handle it for about a few days. Using this technique takes up all of the user's chakra, unlike the actual Tailed Beast transformations. Since this version is incomplete, it severely damages the user's body and could possibly be fatal.

 **Negative Emotion Sensing (Active/Passive) Level: MAX**

Allows the user to passively sense all negative emotions directed towards them. Actively allows the user to sense all negative emotions directed at all. Skill created by the Kyuubi.

Once he looked over all of the skills he realized how much firepower the Kyuubi actually gave him. He wondered if he would be able to meet him one day and thank him for the power. Maybe he was the one that gave him the Gamer Power?

He'd think about that later. He was tired from a day of hard work. He began to drift off into sleep before-

"Wake up."

Naruto shot up out of his bed, kunai at the ready. There stood Mizuki. He had pulled a chair from his kitchen and now sat in it. His face looked creepy, and it didn't help his case that it was - he looked at his clock - midnight!

"What are you doing here, Mizuki-teme! I'm trying to sleep. And why didn't you knock!"

A look of shock came over the silver-haired man's face, "W-What? I'm so sorry, Naruto. I was just so focused on the mission I wanted to give you as your first day as Genin. Why do you think I came here at twelve?" Mizuki thanked the time for its convenience.

Naruto glared at him suspiciously, "What are you talking about? What mission?"

"The mission is a stealth mission. You're supposed to sneak into the Hokage's office, steal the village's Scroll of Seals. Once you do go to this location and-"

"That's a bunch of bull shit and you know it."

Naruto jumped out of his bed and stretched, "I know you hate me cause of the beast sealed inside of me. I don't know what the Kyuubi had done to you, but it had to have been something bad for you to sneak into my house, and tell me to go commit treason against my village, and even worse try to kill me." He cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Now, get the hell out and go home. I won't tell anybody about this. If not?"

Mizuki glared, standing up and pulling his Fuma Shuriken, "What will you do then, Kyuubi-brat?"

Naruto laughed coldly, "I'll kill you."

 **A new quest has been created!**

 **Sensei vs Student**

Mizuki isn't going to live without a fight. It's either kill or be killed in this situation.

Fight him to the death or stall him for five minutes so calvary can arrive.

Quest Rewards: 5,000 EXP

Quest Failure: Death


End file.
